


Trip To The Local Town (All Years)

by KBLEAGHS



Category: KBLE, KBLE All Girls High School, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassination, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLEAGHS/pseuds/KBLEAGHS
Summary: A head canon about the KBLE girls taking a trip into the local town: BleakfolkWritten by: ArtemisFeatures: all the girlsMainly fluff as this is exploring relationships.A little bit of angst and swearing in part 5.For some of the head cannons, reading the fic, Why Did It Have To Be The Baker, will help you understand the characters.https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024545 (why did it have to be the baker link)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trip To The Local Town (All Years)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ NOTE ~  
> This is supposed to be a bullet point head canon, however, I can't see if there is a way to make it bullet point on AO3, so if you know please comment and let me know. We also posted this to tumblr if you would prefer to read that there with the bullet points.  
> The Link: https://kble-hs.tumblr.com/post/627233336628248576/the-local-town-head-canon

It was the monthly Saturday trip into the local town, Bleakfolk, a quiet town in the North of the UK. It was about an hour away from their school  
Unsurprisingly, the sky was grey and there was a light drizzle in the air.  
As the girls got off the bus, their excited voices filled the generally quite town.  
The town was cute and relatively small. There was a main street where most of the large chain store fronts were located, but there were also little back alleyways where some independent stores resided. The library, cinema, the park, and the banks were off the side of the large square were most of the food shops resided.  
It was one of the first times that the freshmen were able to go into the town, their eyes wide. Their chatter was the loudest and the most excitable, darting away from the bus as soon as the teacher said go. 

1) Selene and Scarlet 

Scarlet was excited. She had created an almost full-proof plan to get Selene to go on a date with Atlas.  
An unknown double date with Scarlet and her boyfriend Dorian at the movies.  
The friendship between Atlas and Dorian was an unlikely one. Atlas had been sort of friends with Artemis’ unofficial boyfriend, Finn. He was an exceptionally kind and brilliant athlete, just not the most book smart compared to those in that year group.  
Atlas was surprised in Freshmen year when Finn asked for his help, thinking that Finn was one of those men too proud for that. Through Finn, Atlas met Dorian.  
Atlas was originally intimidated by the popular boy, but when Dorian started coming to the tutoring sessions (not because he needed it, it just gave him an excuse to befriend Atlas), Atlas had learned how down to Earth he was. Throughout the years had migrated into their friendship group, becoming fairly close with the two.  
Selene and Atlas had a complicated relationship. They used to be arch-rivals when it came to academics, both being the top of their year groups. One day she saw him training with knife / daggers and was like “wow” and gathered a small tiny crush on him (freshmen year).  
They grew very close in Sophomore year, sneaking out to study together, however towards the end of that year, things changed after that competition. Everyone changed after that competition.  
They decided that just friends worked better.  
However, since then Selene’s friends could tell that Selene was in emotional pain. The mutual yearning clearly evident. Every chance the friends got, they tried to push the two together, but for some reason they never became any more than friends.  
Selene and Scarlet stood outside of the small brick cinema, clutching their coats, trying to get the cold breeze off of them.  
“You promise I’m not going to be an awkward third wheel like last time right.”  
“Of course not!”  
Then Selene realised, as she saw Dorian walk towards them, that she wasn’t going to be a third wheel. She was going to be set up on a date. Next to Dorian was Atlas.  
They made their way into the cinema, small talk between the four as they moved to their seats.  
Dorian and Scarlet moved to the end of the row, meaning that Selene and Atlas had to sit together.  
“I guess we’re next to each other” Atlas said akwardly, making Selene’s heart race.  
“I guess we are.”  
The film starts and Selene looks at over at Dorian who had is arm wrapped around Scarlet, her pressed to his side. Selene’s heart sank slightly as she longed to do that with the boy next to her.  
The film ended and they left the cinema, talking rapidly about what they liked and disliked about the film.  
“Bye Selene,” Atlas said with a red blush.  
Selene struggled to meet his eyes, her palms sweating in the cold breeze, but she forced herself to look at him. “Bye Atlas.”  
The boys and girls drifted apart, Scarlet clinging to Selene’s arm, “so how did it go.”  
“It was nice.”  
What Scarlet and Dorian didn’t know was that throughout the film, Selene and Atlas’ hands slowly inched closer together, to where their hands gripped each other. 

2) Eliana, Iris, and Eris

The three girls jumped off the bus and started to make their way towards the local green, a large field that housed some gardens, a park, the local leisure centre, and a very small cafe.  
On their way they stopped off at their favourite local barkery, Cake a Diem, to grab some snacks for their study session.  
When they got to the local green, they placed their picnic blankets down, and Eris used her storm magic to stop the flow of drizzle on them. It was still cold and grey, but at least their notes wouldn’t get wet.  
“I wonder how the date is going?” Eris asked as she got out her maths textbook.  
Iris pulled out her phone and handed it to Eris. “She texted earlier, saying that Selene and Atlas were talking, they had blushes on their face, all the cute stuff.”  
“I’m glad,” Eliana said, laying down on her back, her bags keeping her slightly upright. “It’s about time that those two get together. They’ve been pining for each other for years.”  
“I just don’t understand why they haven’t gotten with each other yet?”  
“You know why.”  
Eris huffed, “I supposed to.”  
The girls worked in silence for a while before speaking again, taking a break for their lunch.  
“So, Eliana, how are you and miss fire starter going?” Iris asked, putting down her biology text book.  
Eliana looked up from her economics text book, her eyebrows crunching together, “well, Elin has taken to deputy -”  
“I meant Lyra.”  
“Oh.” Eliana looked down at her book, a hint of a smile pulling on her cheeks. “I haven’t really seen her much since beginning of term.”  
Eris hummed, “of course you haven’t. You’ve just had ridiculously long head-girl meetings twice a week.”  
Eliana didn’t reply, but none of the girls were surprised, she had always been quiet surrounding her love life, especially Lyra.  
Neither girl was ashamed, it was just that they liked having something that was theirs and only theirs. Even though Lyra had a fiery personality, for a lack of a better word, when it was just the two of them, it would be pull of hand holding and small little gestures to show their love. Moving hair behind ears, softly touching their cheeks, falling asleep where they were wrapped up together.  
Eliana was going to change the conversation, but she looked over at her friend Eris, whose gaze was starring off in the distance. The other two girls looked in the direction, raising their eyebrows at each other.  
Eris had been looking at a boy walking across the Green. Iris recognised the boy, Xander,he was the same age as them and attended FSoD. She didn’t know much about the boy, except that he must have captured Eris’ attention.  
He had dark hair, blue eyes and kept himself to himself. He was mysterious and completly  
The plastic wrap from the Iris’ sandwich blew off, but was quickly brought back into Eliana’s hand, passing it back to her friend.  
“I wonder what life would be like if we weren’t here?” Iris said, putting the plastic in her bag, most likely to use it later for her alchemy.  
Eris turned to her friend, her brow raised, “what in bleakfolk.”  
“Sort of,” Iris started, “I just wonder what life would be like if we weren’t here going to FSoD. What would we be doing, what types of lives would we be living, what fun we would get up to.”  
Eliana smirked, “are you saying that we don’t have fun now?”  
Iris rolled her eyes, “that isn’t what I meant.”  
The girls were quiet  
It was Eris who broke the silence, “we all would still be struggling with Mr Breker’s economics class.”

3) Artemis and Emma

Artemis turned to Emma, who was clutching her bag tight. Artemis looked at the Junior and gave her a warm smile, “come on lets get to the library.”  
“Library? I thought we were going to work on Earth magic?”  
“Oh we are. It may not sound like fun, but understanding geography and geology helps with the power, and what you can do with it.”  
Emma grumbled all the way to the library. Artemis just found it very amusing as it was Emma who asked for help.  
They sit at a long desk, at the back of the library, where there is a large stain glass mural, so they could practice in piece without the fear of attracting attention.  
“Let’s start off with the types of rocks.” Artemis said after gathering some books.  
Emma looked at her and chuckled, “do you have enough there?”  
Artemis raised her brow, biting her cheek. “Let’s begin. So there are three types of rock groups, igneous, sedimentary, and metamorphic. Igneous rocks form when lava cools down and -”  
“Meow”  
“… Emma?”  
“Yes?  
“Did you bring your cat?”  
Emma was going to say no, but the cat’s head popped out of the top of the bag. Artemis couldn’t help but laugh at the cat, it’s paw playing with the paper.

4) Amabo and Zephyrine 

These two were an unlikely friendship. They shared almost nothing in common, they weren’t in the same year group nor house. The only thing they had in common was that their preferred weapon was a dagger.  
They train together with Jude.  
When they were in town, the decided to take a walk along the canal, towards a weapon’s shop, just bellow the canal walkway. It was difficult to get to, but it was worth it.  
On their way there, talking about stances and how best to disarm an opponent, they bumped into two boys from FSoD.  
Quickly Amabo and this other boy started speaking, meaning that she knew him. They were chatting about going to the arcade, but Zephyrine wasn’t really listening.  
Zephyrine recognised the elder boy, Edmund, a boy she had befriended at the beginning of freshmen year. They didn’t really talk anymore, only brief conversation when they had to, such as when they would come to the school for lessons.  
The other boy, Zephyrine didn’t recognise but Amabo did. They were talking, throwing playful insults and threats at each other.  
Edmund’s eyebrows rose. She had found his dark eyes very dreamy. Zephyrine’s heart sped up slightly. He really is cute. She had always known that he had been cute, but seeing him here, not in uniform, make him look different.  
He looked soft. His hair was slightly damp because of the drizzle.  
“Elias, do you really think you’re better than me?” Amabo said, her tone shifting to become more venomous.  
“Come on Amabo, lets go, we don’t have time for them.” Zephyrine started.  
Amabo’s brow scrunched. She looked between Zeph and the taller boy, and a look of still sadness passed over them. Amabo is very confused.  
“You’re not some lap dog who just follows orders are you?” Elias replied, a smirk on his face.  
“Of course not.” Amabo said, her own smirk forming “I’ll race you to the arcade.”  
The juniors yelled after the seniors, who bolted it up the cobbled streets.  
“I guess we should go with them?” Zephyrine said, her voice hard.  
“Probably.”  
The walk to the arcade, which was connected to the bowling alley, felt like it dragged on, with an awkward tension between the two of them.  
Inside, Amabo and Elias were playing the arcade games that required them to oppose each other.  
The basket ball shot, air hockey, even dance dance revolution.  
The elder two arrive, Zephyrine sees the younger girls in the bowling ally, and gives them a wave.  
Amabo stared at Elias, her eyes going to his hands. Very elegant.  
Zephyrine looked over at the two sophomores playing a shooting arcade game, and she couldn’t help but smile at the two who were laughing and enjoying killing the zombies.  
Then she caught Elias looking at Amabo as she was fully absorbed in the game.  
His arrogant exterior faltered for a moment, his sly smile becoming more sincere, as he looked at her. Amabo didn’t seem to notice, her attention fixated on the game.  
“They’re cute together aren’t they?” Edmund’s quiet voice, filling their silence.  
Zephyrine didn’t particularly know what to say, but when she turned to face him, their eyes connecting, his eyes soft. This surprised her, her face heating, but she didn’t look away.  
Neither did he. 

5) Elin, Astrid, Persephone, Demetria, Hestia 

It was Hestia’s idea to go bowling, to celebrate Elin being elected as deputy Head-Girl.  
For the first month, he girls weren’t able to properly celebrate. Elin was thrust into responsibility after responsibility, and after the event in the half-term, it was hard to want to celebrate.  
But they were doing it today.  
They had bought out a lane for nearly three hours, so they could eat lunch and just chill.  
What they hadn’t been expecting was for a group of boys from FSoD to appear.  
Most of the girls were giggling, as the boys waved and had recognised them from from previous balls.  
The others didn’t see it, but Astrid felt the slight change in Elin as the boys choose the lane next to them. But Elin’s posture changed when she caught Zephyrine’s eye, who waved over to her, a big smile on her face.  
After Elin was told about the competition two years ago, she went to talk to Zephyrine, who was in the same house as her. She wasn’t as much better at calming down Elin’s nerves when it came to the Rival School.  
She didn’t want to be scared of them. That meant that she was going to have to win against them.  
She was going to be the best at bowling. Even if the boys didn’t know they were in a competition, she was going to win.  
The game lasted a long time, but luckily Elin was able to assert her dominance by getting strike after strike.  
The girls cheered her, whilst the boys looked dumb-founded.  
They finished their game and it was time to get back to the bus. Zephyrine called the girls over, but before Eli could go, she felt a soft tug on her arm.  
“Hi, I’m Charlie,” the boy said, a smirk on his face.  
“Elin.”  
“You played well.”  
“Thank you.” Elin starts to walk off, towards the doors where her friends were waiting for her.  
The boy coughs. Elin turned around, her brow raised, “aren’t you going to compliment me in return?”  
Elin laughed, “no. why would I? You may have one your game but your score was nothing compared to mine.”  
She turns away again, but she heard Charlie mutter something under his breath. She couldn’t exactly hear what he had said to her, but his face told her enough.  
Her palms started to heat, not because of embarrassment, but because she wondered what his marshmallow head would look like burnt.  
She felt Astrid’s hands on hers which made Elin calm down. Without saying anything, she pulled her outside, waiting for the others.  
Persephone ran over, after saying goodbye to William, noticing the look on Elin’s face. “What happened?”  
“Elin nearly turned Charlie, that pompous, good-for-nothing, piss-face into a burnt kebab.” Hestia said, her face visibly agree.  
Persephone looked behind her at the group, then put her arms around Elin, “well I bet he deserved it, what ever he did. Lets go.” 

6) Minal, Cleo, Ada, Aria, Aphrodite.

The five freshmen made their way through the town. There was no particular reason. They didn’t need anything, maybe some sweets or biscuits to tie them over, but nothing of great grandeur.  
They had no exams coming up.  
Weren’t permitted to practice their magic, as Ada and Aria nearly burst the pipes in the freshmen toilets.  
The girls wandered the streets, with no destination in mind, they just wanted to explore the town.  
They stopped off at the little clothing boutiques and chain stores, buying some winter clothes.  
Minal and Aria were constantly in argument. It took the rest of the girls a while to get used to their bickering. They had the “I can bully you, but if someone else does it, they are dead,” attitudes to their friendships.  
They were still getting to know each other, making the air between them slightly awkward and tense at times.  
They all got on relatively well, only have one or two serious arguments between them.  
In town, they were respectable, and Aphrodite even helped an old woman across the road. She held her shopping and arm, guiding her across.  
They made it to the square, sitting at a group of benches, eating their sweets and chit chatting.  
Most of their chit chat had to do with the school and how lessons were happening.  
The topic soon sprung around to their rival school FSoD. The girls had only met students from this school once, in the second week of term, the first mixing week, of the year.  
This was to try to make the schools closer, but each year group had a different response to it.  
For the seniors, it depended on who they were interacting with. From the freshmen’s perspective, they seemed to dislike and hate the majority of the seniors, except for a small group.  
With the Juniors, it was all hate. No one seemed to care for the other students, trying to stay away as much as possible.  
Sophomores seemed to enjoy it slightly, in an almost sadistic yet arrogant way. They liked showing FSoD why KBLE was better in almost everything. FSoD always excelled in the physical and close combat fighting.  
The Freshmen didn’t know what to feel, it wasn’t good nor bad, just interesting.  
It was Cleo who changed the conversation, looking across the square.  
“Hey, I think that’s Mrs Villianette’s bakery! We should say hello.”  
The girls agreed.  
They walked over and crammed themselves into the small shop, their eyes widening at all the pastry and cake options in front of them.  
Behind the counter was a woman, in her early fifties, putting a new stock of cakes in the display.  
“Hi, welcome to Cake a Diem, what can I do for you today?” she asked, her smile wide.  
The girls turned to Cleo, whose cheeks started to blush with the amount of eyes on her. “Is Mrs Villianette in? The one who ones the store?”  
The woman blinked at the girls, and something passed over her eyes, and her customer smile became a smirk.  
“Mum!”  
“Which one?”  
“You!”  
There was a rustle from the back, and Mrs Villianette appeared. She walked over and sat with the girls, who had moved to the seated area, her grey eyes shinning.  
“Hiya loves, what can I do for you fine young girls?”  
The girls told her about their assignment on Mrs Villianette’s fake murder. They explained what they did well to her, and she encouraged them to talk about what they didn’t do as well on.  
“One of the first steps to becoming an assassin, as well as a successful woman, is learning from your mistakes.” Mrs Villianette smiled at the girls. It was hard to see this seventy year old woman as a trained assassin. “Well, have they told you about the importance of a hair clip.”  
The freshmen shook their heads, and Mrs Villianette gave the girls details about how she managed to escape a country a foreign locked-down country, with only a hair clip.  
The girls didn’t start off believing her, but as she continued the story, it all became sense.  
For the Freshmen, it was just a peaceful day out, bonding with each other and the local baker.


End file.
